The invention relates to screw presses used in the compaction of solid waste for disposal, for example, in bags or other waste collection containers, i.e. presses for example of the type used in machines which the same Applicant produces for compacting plates, cutlery and bottles made of plastic, food and beverage left-overs, napkins or serviettes used, for example, in catering activities.